An archway is the passage (“way”) under an arch. The Romans introduced stone arch technology over two thousand years ago. They applied this technology to bridges they constructed across the known world, and examples of it may still be seen today. The technology they used has stood the test of time and some Roman construction methods are still used today. One example of these construction technologies is the wood frame, which was constructed in the shape of an arch. The stone work (arch) was built up around the frame, and finally a keystone was set in position. The wood frame was then removed, and the arch was left in position. Stone arch technology was used even on Roman monuments such as the Colosseum in Rome. Many of the monuments built with stone arch technology can still be seen today (due to the strength of the arch).